Ash's Unheard Message
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: What did Ash want to tell Dean face to face back in 2x21 Part 1, All Hell Breaks Loose? This one-shot can be read by itself or be a prequel to my other story "Tricksters Arise" as well a theory I have with the character Ash.


**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Ash's Unheard Message**

**-0-**

**Summary:** What did Ash want to tell Dean face to face back in 2x21 Part 1, All Hell Breaks Loose? This one-shot can be read by itself or be a prequel to my other story "Tricksters Arise" as well a theory I have with the character Ash.

**-0- **

Sam Winchester is missing; believed to be kidnapped by demons.

Ash knew this. Everyone in the roadhouse knew this. Hell everyone in the whole damn hunters' community knew this. Demons for the whole month have been silent as if they disappeared from the face of the Earth. Gone as in poof, natta, gone like his tenth beer he just finished drinking to calm his down nerves. Not even a crossroad summons, they are all ignored and those that were stupid enough to give up their soul ten years ago been up and walking still even when their time is up during this month. Hellhounds too been missing, as Ash himself always get a tip on his computer about those suckers lurking around. Not even an exorcism, not even a fake one at that from some guy in the south preaching a scam. Something real big is up and it's not because some high ass demon up the in the food chain been making special children to be a general to a demon army.

It was a sign that what is coming. What's coming no one is going to believe him. Hell not even himself believes of what he's thinking because seriously… is it now the time?

No. Something up there or down there (or Ozzy forbids both!) been messing with Fate, cooking up trouble, speeding things up that shouldn't be speed up. He and few others would Know if the end was here or not and damn it's a long way off from now.

Kidnapping Sam doesn't make sense either. What makes Sam so special, even more special then the children that old yellow eyes been making? Ash never told Sam or Dean (or Ellen oh if she ever found out he would be kicked out for sure) that he been keeping secrets from everyone. Secrets that he kept because of John Winchester, secrets about where he came from, secrets of who he really was and the like.

Some secrets that he kept because John told him not to tell his boys and anyone else. To tell you the truth, Ash already knew about the special children long before Sam called him to get a list of those kids whom are 23 years of age with mother's that died in the nursery fire. Hell he didn't have to look anything up because he already had that list made, and he ignored John's order of burning the list after he made it for him because he didn't want Sam to look into it. The only reason he help Sam was because the dude was dead. Ash kept the list safe just in case he needed it later because he knew that John's boys are going to take over where John left off from hunting that demon. He knew of the yellow eyed demon's name as well, Azazel **(1)**, damn it all he was the one that told John! Azazel is one high ranking demon or the correct term would be a Fallen. Another thing that Ash tried telling John, nothing can kill a Fallen, well there are ways but stuff like that hasn't been around for thousands of years. He had tried getting John to stop with his mad quest on revenge against Azazel but there was nothing that he can do. John was into this revenge that he lived it and breathed it and the guy was doing that for so long, the man didn't know how to live without it. For one thing John only thought of Azazel as a demon and having the Colt would do the trick of getting rid of him. Of course Ash did help John find it, but hardly any thanks came out of it. Damn Winchesters.

He needs to warn them though. Those Winchester boys are in the middle of all this and he knows it. Hell no one is safe. Ash hurried to his stash under his bed where he kept his beer and opening up another and started drinking it. He doesn't care for warm beer but oh yes; beer is so good right now.

He has to do something—maybe—

Ash stopped in horror. No… quickly Ash grabbed a tee-shirt that was previously thrown on the floor putting it on and got out of his room locking it right after flipping the In sign under the larger sign that read Dr. Badass to Out and just stared of what was in front of him. There were a few groups of hunters here around the tables playing poker and drinking whiskey in the bar counter but what shocked him was the aura that surrounds them all. They were going to die today and around the same time. There is going to be attack on the Roadhouse! What was interesting was the fact that only person that didn't have this aura about them was Ellen but that can easily be changed.

He whipped out his drink that he found that he still had in his hand, finding that his shirt was half on him because he still held his beer and his arm prevented the shirt to go down. He laughed at himself, putting his beer into his left and fully dressing himself (he did look down to make sure he had some pants on, Ellen have many times before yelled at him about walking around in half naked in her bar or in his boxers) then finishing his beer and throwing it to the trash beside him. He needs to act cool now as he straightened his hair; make it look like that he is not freaking out. Which he is, oh he needs another drink….

"Hey Ellen." Ash said giving her his best smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her, finding her behind the bar stocking it up.

"What is it now Ash?" Ellen snapped. Oh mama-bear is pissed today, well she been stressed since her daughter up and left in the middle of the night months ago; only leaving her a short note about saying good bye. But come on, kids will be kids; they need to spread their wings and fly. She left to be hunter months ago, live a little, she'll be back; but Ash never said any of what he thinks half of the time. He has seen many postcards from Jo time to time when Ellen left one lying around in her office but Ellen keeps them close to her in her little safe, memorizing them during her breaks and cries when she thinks no one is watching. He only got one postcard from Jo anyway and that was only a short note written in code so he can send information to her that she didn't want her mother knowing about.

"I'm out of pretzels." He said without thinking which was the truth; he is out of pretzels. Ellen gave him this look of annoyance.

"I can't go the store right now Ash. You just have to wait." Ash doesn't have a driving license, so it was her job to take him down to the nearest town and get him stuff or do errands for him. People think it's because he's a drunk and got too many DUIs, truth was he never learned how to drive but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, besides driving is so slow.

"Please Ellen? Don't worry I will watch the place. Besides didn't you tell me you need to go down town anyway this morning?" Ellen sighed. Yes she does need to go the store anyway but there so much work to be done. It's almost during that time of year which all the hunters seem to travel a lot and stop by. This Roadhouse can't watch itself, she sighed and made up her mind.

"Fine. You don't mind watching the place right?"

"Of course. Go, go! Get out of here! Take your time!" he was smiling at her knowing this was going to be the last time he is going to see her. She took her keys from the wall in her office and went out the door yelling behind her back saying not to drink all the beer that was left and that she will bring him more along with his pretzels.

Ash with the sad look on his face watch her drive off and when she was gone he then ran back into his room ignoring the weird looks he was getting at. "Yo, watch the place!" he yelled at the new guy that Ellen hired after Jo left. He never did like the guy and he ignored what's-his-name (he never bothered to learn it) yelling at him as he closed the door; bolting it. He didn't bother changing the sign either he needs to be left alone. He went back under his bed and grabbed another warm beer. He was little put out that it was his last one and well Ellen will not be able to give him anymore because well soon he will not be here anymore.

He started pacing back and forth thinking. At least he got Ellen out of here; she was safe along with Jo wherever she's at. He pulled out his cut off-sleeved buttoned up shirt over his tee-shirt from the hamper he had beside his bed that he was going to wash but…well the need to do that is gone. If he is going to take a trip he is going to look good doing to it. He walked towards his own safe that has many warding carved and painted on it in the inside taking out an worn looking box old in which to open it was to place a finger to the center where a small needle was at and with a small drop of blood was it was opened an inside it was golden watch. The watch was given to him by his Father; he had hardly used it since it decided to turn into a watch when he came to the Roadhouse six years ago. He left home a long time ago before that along with younger brother Gabriel. He hasn't spoken to any of his family members since then either; not since Pa left.

He picked up the watch, using his thumb to rub it. He remembered one time that Dean found it, how he opened it Ash never did found out and Dean asked him about the watch.

"It was given to me by my Pa." he told him when Dean asked him. Dean saw the uneasiness that Ash showed the whole conversation went downhill sort of speck. "He left me and my siblings a long time ago." Ash then took the watch from him, looking at it with this look of wonder ignoring Dean still standing there who didn't really know what to say which wasn't needed because Ash understood.

Ash shook his head from the memories and put it on. Power was heightened from his wrist as it traveled up his arm towards his chest and spread from there comforting him like a blanket. He has decided to tell Dean everything. The angels, Lucifer, Azazel…hell he will even tell him his full name and if Dean doesn't believe him well he always could demonstrate that he wasn't crazy. He just hopes that their friendship is enough that he doesn't have to and that Dean won't look at him any different afterwards. He made up his mind he is not going to chicken out this time, looking at his watch, he doesn't have much time, he hopes Dean and Bobby was close to the Roadhouse as they did said as they might stop by sometime this week.

He then left his room, still ignoring what's-his-face yelling at him that he's an idiot and a lowlife that doesn't do shit and that he been doing all the work himself around the place. Ash went to the payphone ringing up Dean's cellphone number that he knew by heart by now.

"Pick up man, this is important!" Ash hissed at the phone.

"Ash, what do you got?" Dean said picking up his phone. It took Ash a few seconds to figure out what Dean meant. Of course he forgot that he was supposed to be looking for Sam-I-Am.

Ash took a deep breath. "Okay, listen, it's a big nugatory on Sam."

Dean started yelling at him. Why is everyone yelling at him lately? "Oh, come on man! You've gotta give us something! We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

"Listen, Dean, I did find something." Which wasn't all the truth, what he going to tell Dean could help Sam, but he hopes he is wrong though in the end because if he's the vessel of—

"Well, what?" Dean snapped at him, anything to find his brother.

Is Dean serious? He can't spill his secrets on the phone. "I can't talk over this line, Dean." He told him.

"Come on, I don't have time for this!" Ash was so close of snapping back that he doesn't either.

"Make time, okay? Because this—," Ash stopped as a well build guy walks by giving him the looks. "What's up? What's going on?" Ash asked knowing the guy won't stop and talk to him and keep on walking. No one wants to talk to a crazy guy anyway. He turned back to the phone, "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother; this is…its huge. So get here. Now." He hangs up, knowing that Dean would be desperate enough that he would speed to get his ass over to the Roadhouse. He just hopes that Dean and Bobby is close enough that they will get here before something big happens. Why does he have this feeling that it's already too late?

"Hello, Azrael." **(2) **A voice said into his ear. Ash slowly turned to face to face with Azazel, the yellow eyed demon. Without missing a beat, Ash whipped out his sword as it burst out from a faded light from his forearm and slashed against the Fallen whom easily dodge away from the sword knowing that Ash would attack. All around him shortly after, people was being attacked from powerful demons that seemed to burst out of nowhere that could pass the salt barriers that was place around the Roadhouse, and he can tell from the corner of his eye that demons outside was burning the place as it would be easier to get through after the protection signets was peeled off.

Azazel pulled out his own sword; it was darker in colour and more menacing looking than Ash's own pale grey one that has a crook to it like a scythe. "You are out of practice." Azazel mocked him with a cruel smile, his sickly yellow eyes glisten in the flickering fire light surrounds them as hunters are being killed left and right or being captured into one area of the Roadhouse as smoke from one side of the place was on fire.

Ash knew that Azazel was right. Far too long he been hiding and keeping himself out of the way to so people would over look him. He knew the moment when those Winchesters came in the Roadhouse when he was sleeping on the pool table all those months ago, trouble will soon follow and it doesn't help that those boys had this weird aura about them.

The Fallen and the Archangel fought against each other, both not having the upper hand towards their opponent as each of them was watching the other to see any weakness the other might have and Ash knew that Azazel loved a good sword fight before pulling out a surprise and killing his opponents. Time went slow as both swords clash together, sparks flying, both turning left and right, back and forth. As Azazel got Ash into corner between the wall and a table that was caught on fire, thinking he was going to be able to kill the angel, Ash flipped into the air alarming the Fallen just enough that Ash was able as he spun in the air, cut across his sword to his face but missed as Azazel pulled away from the blade but not fast enough as Ash's sword hit solid.

Azazel cried out in pain, his other hand touching his now deep jagged cut that was close to his neck area down his across his chest. Rich dark blood started pouring between his fingers and through his clothes. Anger burst through him, as he started slashing towards Ash who was safely landed about five feet away. "You will pay for that you winged bastard!" with that he leaped into the air that only a supernatural creature would be able to do, as Ash had to step back before being landed on. Their swords again clashed with bright sparks appeared between them. Ash knew he couldn't beat him; he was never a fighter to begin with not like his older brothers.

It was then that Azazel got the upper hand against him, kicking him across the face as Ash was thrown into the middle of the dance floor where the rest of the remaining hunters were at. They all look at him in pure astonishment as they were watching the show and along the demons that held onto them. They were all hardcore hunters, each of them knew that all of them were going to die seeing that the whole place is now up in flames and all the exits are blocked and dark smoke was everywhere above them. Each of them showed no fear to these demons and each of them wonder what was going on.

Ash didn't move up from his knees when he got up off the floor, knowing he been beat. Azazel kicked his hand in which his sword dropped out of his hands and across the floor away from the group grinning in victory. The Fallen bend down on one knee coming face to face to the redneck. "How does it feel to fail, little angel? Tell me, what did you tell Dean?"

Ash kept silent. Angered Azazel punched him across the face. "Nothing!" Ash said gritting his teeth turning back to the Fallen. "He knows nothing."

Azazel grinned. "Good." The yellow eyed demon stood up as two unknown demons gripped on both sides of Ash's arms dragging him up onto his feet roughly. "You have something that I need…would you give it to me?"

Ash laughed knowing of what he wanted but laughing because it's right under Azazel's nose. "I don't have it. You got the wrong person."

"Oh have I? Are you not the Archangel of Death? It was entrusted to you by God himself." behind him he can almost feel how baffled the hunters are and the demons around them. "A long way from home you are little angel…I know you have it. Now give it to me. You should know that you being here is the reason why those worthless humans and Dean will die. I might let you live and maybe let a few of these hunters live if you bestow it to me."

"You are messing with things that shouldn't be messed with." Ash said, ignoring the hurt he felt knowing that it may be his fault that these hunters are going to die, half of them wasn't that really nice to him to begin with but they didn't deserve this. All around him, the dark smoke is taking over the oxygen supply. The demons and he wasn't affected but he can tell that the others were.

"We will succeed with or without your assistance. Samuel Winchester will be chosen. He is the one." Ash sighed in acknowledgment. So Sam was the vessel of Lucifer, all this time they thought he might be picked to lead an army of demons but be King. Well Ash have hoped he was wrong, he should've told Dean or anyone else before this. Now he won't be able to and for that, everything will start going downhill and many lives will soon be lost.

"No." Ash said, his voice was so quiet that at first Azazel thought he heard wrong as he looked closely at the pathetic angel before him. How this mighty Archangel had fallen.

"No? You have no saying here."

"No because I know you will fail. I know it. Your death will be swift."

"And would you know that?"

Ash smirked, his eyes bright as if knowing something that he didn't and it unnerved Azazel to no end. The demon was about to question him further but stopped as something above them cracked. Everyone; human, angel and demon looked up just as the roof suddenly collapse on top of them killing the remaining humans that didn't already suffocated from the smoke, instantly. Ash waved his hands, his sword flying into his hand merged into his forearm and smirking in the anguish cries from Azazel whom retreated out of the Roadhouse along with his minions as the Archangel of Death took all the hunter souls before the reapers came and they all disappeared as the Roadhouse burned.

* * *

**Words:** 4,171

**(1) Azazel:** the name Azazel first appeared in the Hebrew Bible in Leviticus, it meaning can mean "God Strengthens" but as well "Impudent to God". In the Book of Enoch, Azazel was said to be one of the leaders of the Grigori, Fallen Angels whom married and had children with human women and in lore is known for creating acts of chaos and mischief. Azazel as well to be said to be the principal standard-bearer of the infernal armies, and ranks quite high in the ranks of Hell's Hierarchy. In Modern Hebrew '"lekh l'Azazel" (לך לעזאזל) is the equivalent of the English curse "Go to Hell!"

**(2) Azrael:** In some traditions he is the Archangel of Death. He is also the angel of Retribution in Islamic theology. Azrael in some several of religions resides in the Third Heaven. In one of his forms, he has four faces and four thousand wings and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. In Jewish Mysticism he is sometimes identified as the embodiment of evil not specifically evil itself. The Zohar says that he receives the prayers of faithful people when they reach to heaven and commands legions of angels. The Qur'an never used the archangel's name rather referring him to _Malak al-Maut_(which translates directly as _angel of death_). Another way to spell his name are Ashriel, Azriel, Izrail, Azraa-eel (to name a few) as the spelling Azrael is the English way.

In New Age belief; he rules over the planet Pluto; the day of Tuesday, his fix star is Alphecca, one of his many symbols is the sickle, he rules over the direction southwest and his related Pagan Deities are Thanatos, Janos, Osiris, Sekhmet, Janus, Ganesha, Anubis, Hel, Hades and the Horseman Death.

**Author's Notes:** During the part 1 episode in which Bobby told Dean that there had been 100% no sighting of demons during the WHOLE month then all of sudden the Roadhouse was burned down with no survivors expect Ellen who was at the store to get some pretzels and said demons did it? Doesn't anyone else think this was fishy? And anyone else is still pissed off, still wondering what Ash WANTED to tell Dean but never did even after they met again in Heaven in episode 5x16? My take on it was this; telling him during that time would be pointless and well, Ash is an Archangel in which he goes as the short version of his one of the many ways to spell his name Ashriel (aka Azrael) the Archangel of Death.

Didn't see that one coming did you? Haha

I may post another prequel from my story "Tricksters Arise" or if you read it alone, a sequel to this one however with the episode 5x16 "The Dark Side of the Moon."

Thanks for Reading please Review.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
